Wildcats go to Nationals
by mrjosephabeto
Summary: New Directions and The Wildcats go head to head at Nationals! Sam is having a problem of facing his overly talented cousins, Ryan and Sharpay. Rachel has a thing for Troy, but Gabriella is on the way. Quinn makes Sam jealous by dating his own cousin, Ryan. (This is post Finn, but the Alumni are still in High School with the Newbies)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **New Directions and The Wildcats go head to head at Nationals!

Mr. Schue called up a meeting at the choir room for an important announcement.

"So, I just had a talk with the board, and they told me that Nationals will be in…. wait for it…." The New Directions getting excited… "LIMA, OHIO!" Mr. Schue shouted.

The New Directions were happy with the news

"Home core Advantage y'all!" Artie said.

"Not only that, I also found out whom will we be competing with…" Mr. Schue said

"Vocal Adrenaline, Throat Explosion, and this newly formed group called The Wildcats"

"Huh? The Wildcats?!" Sam said with shocked

"Yeah! What's the problem Sam?" Mr. Schue asked

"Uhm, are The Wildcats you're talking about from East High at Albuquerque?" Sam asked back

"Hmmm…. Yes, why?" Mr. Schue asked again

"My cousins go there and they told me that they just formed a show choir group" Sam said

"Oh, so that's great. We could actually be friendly to them. Maybe invite them to our auditorium, show them what we got, and vice-versa?" Mr. Schue suggested

"I guess so…" Sam answered


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay Evans called up an urgent meeting to discuss about the upcoming Nationals which is in Ohio.

"Hey what's with the urgent meeting?" asked Gabriella

"My cousin called me. He and his teammates are inviting us to have an early visit to our venue and prepare a number. They just want to meet us, and be friendly." Sharpay said.

"I think that's a great idea, and plus we get to hang out with my old pal Sam and his friends" Ryan added.

"So, should we go?" Troy asked

"Isn't this the 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' kind of thing?" Tiarra asked

"Probably not, The New Directions are not like those other showchoirs, they are nice and very friendly." Sharpay answered

"Should we ask Ms. D about this first?" Kelsi asked

"Ask me about what Kelsi? Sorry I'm late, I just got stucked on another meeting, well anyway what are you gonna ask me about?" Ms Darbus entered.

"That we were invited to have an early visit to McKinley High, and perform a number to them." Martha explained.

"Why not? I'm in for this!" Ms D said "But what are gonna perform?"

"I suggest we do 'Fabulous'!" Sharpay volunteered

"No, we need to do 'We're All in This Together'" Gabriella said

"Wait, wait, wait! Save the best for the competition!" Troy said "We'll be doing 'Just Wanna Be With You' and 'I Want It All'"

"PERFECT!" Ryan commented

"What team?" Chad shouted

"WILDCATS!" everyone cheered


	3. Chapter 3

On an early Wednesday morning, we see the New Directions getting ready for Nationals with the girls practicing their vocals, and the boys doing some killer dance moves. While practicing comes a blonde girl wearing a pink dress holding a cute Yorkshire Terrier, and suddenly sings (Fabulous). While singing enters a group of kids, with their teacher.

"Sharpay!" shouts Sam

"Oh! Hey Sam! Long time no see", Sharpay answered

"Like whoah! You were good, uhm I mean, you were awesome" Rachel said

"Uhm, I didn't catch your name" said Sharpay "Oh how rude I am, I'm Rachel Berry, Captain of the New Directions. It's nice to have you here" Rachel introduced

"Well I'm Sharpay, Captain of The Wildcats, and this is my brother Ryan, and those are my teammates"

They then began to know each other. Then suddenly, Mr. Schuester enters.

"Oh, you must be The Wildcats. Welcome to McKinley. I'm Will Schuester their director, and you must be Miss Darbus? Am I right?" Will said

"You're absolutely correct. Nice to meet you", said Miss Darbus.

"So during this time, we usually our mash up competitions, and we would like to invite you to this friendly competition"

"What? But we already prepared a number!" Sharpay intervenes.

"We know, We know, but wouldn't it be cool if we have a mash-off?" Rachel said

"Yeah Sharpay, I think it's worth a try. We have never done a mash-up before. Let's give it a try." Gabriella suggested

"Well alright, but you must let me sing the lead, okay?" Sharpay said

"Sure!" Troy said

"Well it's settled then, the competition will be on Friday. May the best show choir win!" Will said.


End file.
